doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Jack Harkness
Captain Jack Harkness ist ein Mensch des 51. Jahrhunderts. Sein richtiger Name ist Javic Piotr Thane (Month 25). Der ehemalige Agent der Time Agency wird ein Begleiter des Neunten und Zehnten Doctors. Außerdem begegnet er dem Sechsten Doctor und übernimmt später die Leitung von Torchwood 3. Jacks Vergangenheit thumb|200px|left|Jack als Kind 'Kindheit' Jack wächst mit seinen Eltern und seinem jüngeren Bruder Gray auf der Halbinsel Boeshane auf. Bei einem Angriff feindlicher Invasoren will Jack sich und seinen Bruder retten, verliert ihn jedoch während der Flucht. Bei dem Angriff kommt auch Jacks Vater um. Viele Jahre sucht Jack erfolglos nach seinem Bruder und fühlt sich für seine Entführung verantwortlich. 'Time Agency' Unter welchen Umständen Jack beginnt, für die Time Agency zu arbeiten, ist unbekannt. Er gehört jedenfalls zu den ersten Agenten der Agency. Sein Partner wird John Hart, mit dem ihn schon bald eine enge persönliche Beziehung verbindet. Nach eigener Aussage wird Jack bei der Time Agency übel mitgespielt: man nimmt ihm die Erinnerung an zwei Jahre seines Lebens. Warum man ihm dies antat, weiß oder verrät er nicht. Seinen Vortex-Manipulator, und damit die Fähigkeit, in der Zeit zu reisen, behält er jedoch. Als er in den Besitz eines Raumschiffs der Chula kommt, versucht er damit, Time Agents auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, da er seine Erinnerungen zurück haben will. Offenbar hält er sich länger während des Zweiten Weltkriegs auf, da er die Kriegswirren für seine "Geschäfte" ausnutzt. Irgendwann in dieser Zeit nimmt er den Namen des verstorbenen amerikanischen Soldaten Jack Harkness an, den er dann während eines Zeitparadoxons lebend trifft (Captain Jack Harkness). Captain Jack und der Neunte Doctor thumb|200px|right|Jack flirtet mit Rose Im Verlauf seines Aufenthalts im Zweiten Weltkrieg, im Jahr 1941, versucht er während des deutschen Bombardements auf London, ein von ihm selbst zum Absturz gebrachtes Kriegsschiff der Chula zu verkaufen. Er ist offenbar auf der Flucht vor der Time Agency, er denkt, Rose Tyler sei eine Zeitagentin und bietet ihr ein Objekt zum Kauf an, das er kurz zuvor auf die Erde stürzen ließ. Jack ahnt nicht, dass er damit für die Verwandlung vieler Menschen in seelenlose Geschöpfe mit Gasmaskengesichtern verantwortlich ist. Bei dem Objekt handelt es sich um ein Ambulanzschiff, das Nano-Gene an Bord hatte (The Empty Child). Bereits bei diesem ersten Auftritt wird sein ambivalenter Charakter deutlich, da er einerseits durchaus sympathisch erscheint, andererseits jedoch auch kriminelle Energien hat. Auch seine fließende Sexualität wird hier bereits thematisiert, denn er flirtet einerseits heftig mit Rose Tyler, andererseits scheint er mit seinem Kollegen Algy intimere Beziehungen zu unterhalten, macht Männern Komplimente und schäkert mit dem Doctor. Nachdem Jack sein Raumschiff für die Rettung der Menscheit opfert, kommt er an Bord der TARDIS und begleitet den Doctor und Rose. 2006 landen sie in Cardiff, um die TARDIS mit Hilfe eines Risses im Raum-Zeit-Kontinuum aufzuladen. Hier bekommen sie es mit Blon Fel-Fotch Passameer-Day Slitheen zu tun und stoppen deren Pläne (Boom Town). Sie bringen die Slitheen auf ihren Heimatplanten zurück und besuchen Japan im Jahre 1336. Schliesslich landen sie im Jahr 200 100 und werden mit einer Streitmacht der Daleks konfrontiert. Jack kommt dabei ums Leben, wird jedoch von Rose wiederbelebt, nachdem sie ins Herz der TARDIS geschaut hat und nun als Bad Wolf Entität übermenschliche Fähigkeiten besitzt. Der Doctor verlässt gemeinsam mit Rose diese Zeit und Captain Jack bleibt zurück (The Parting of the Ways). Er lebt eine zeitlang auf der von den Daleks ruinierten Erde in einem Wohnwagen unweit der Ruine des Black Country Dome und bekämpft die Machenschaften der Hope Foundation, ohne zu ahnen, welche Auswirkungen seine Wiederbelebung durch Rose auf sein Leben hatte (The Year After I Died). Jack und Torchwood Erste Aufträge thumb|200px|Jack im 19. Jahrhundert [[Datei:T 25 jack torchwood.jpg|thumb|200px|Erster Kontakt mit Torchwood]] Jack benutzt seinen Vortex-Manipulator, um damit ins 21. Jahrhundert zu gelangen, da er dort den Doctor vermutet. Er landet jedoch im Jahr 1869. Sein Manipulator ist durchgebrannt und so muss er im 19. Jahrhundert bleiben (Utopia). 1892 wird er auf Ellis Island im Streit von einem Mann erschossen und erwacht kurz darauf wieder zum Leben, was ihm klar macht, dass er unsterblich geworden ist. Er sucht weiterhin nach dem Doctor und zieht dadurch die Aufmerksamkeit des Torchwood-Instituts auf sich. Er wird 1899 von der Torchwood 3-Leiterin Emily Holroyd als freier Mitarbeiter rekrutiert. Sein erster Auftrag für Torchwood ist die Gefangennahme eines Blowfish, der von Alice Guppy ohne Skrupel erschossen wird, woraufhin Jack nicht weiter für Torchwood arbeiten möchte. Er lernt ein Mädchen kennen, das ihm voraussagt, er würde hier in Cardiff den Doctor wiedertreffen, woraufhin er sich in den darauffolgenden Jahrzehnten viel in Cardiff aufhält, da er hofft, der Doctor würde früher oder später am Raum-Zeit-Riss die TARDIS "auftanken" (Fragments). Als freier Mitarbeiter übernimmt er immer wieder Aufträge von Torchwood. 1899 ist er im Torchwood-Institut in London anwesend, als Queen Victoria ihre jährliche Inspektion des Intsituts vornimmt. Gemeinsam mit der Königin kann er eine gefählriche Kreatur aufhalten (The Victorian Age). 1909 dient Jack in der britischen Armee, dies führt ihn auch nach Lahore, wo er Zeuge wird, wie Soldaten von Feen getötet werden (Small Worlds). thumb|200px|left|Jack und Angelo 1927 lernt Jack in New York den italienischen Einwanderer Angelo Colasanto kennen. Die beiden werden ein Paar und gemeinsam verhindern sie, dass ein Hirn-Brüter den späteren US-amerikanischen Präsidenten Franklin D. Roosevelt in den Wahnsinn treibt und damit den Verlauf des Zweiten Weltkriegs beeinflusst. Doch als Angelo von Jacks Unsterblichkeit erfährt, trennen sich ihre Wege (Immortal Sins). thumb|200px|Jack als Zirkuswunder Um das Jahr 1929 ermittelt Jack im Auftrag von Torchwood undercover in einem Wanderzirkus, um die Nachtreisenden zu finden (From Out of the Rain). 1965 verhandelt Jack im Auftrag der britischen Regierung mit den 456 und übergibt ihnen 12 Kinder im Austausch für eine Arznei, die Millionen Menschen das Leben rettet. In den 1970er Jahren beginnt Jack eine Affaire mit der Torchwood-Mitarbeiterin Lucia Moretti. Im Jahr 1975 wird ihre gemeinsame Tochter Melissa geboren, zu der Jack in den kommenden Jahrzehnten nur wenig Kontakt hat. Bis 1999 bleibt er freier Mitarbeiter von Torchwood 3, danach übernimmt er die Leitung - immer noch auf den Doctor wartend. Ein neues Team thumb|200px|left|Jacks neues Team thumb|200px|left|Jack und Jackie Er rekrutiert ein neues Team, bestehend aus Toshiko Sato, Suzie Costello, Ianto Jones und Dr. Owen Harper. 2007 stößt dann die Polizistin Gwen Cooper zu Torchwood 3. Suzie läuft jedoch Amok und versucht Gwen Cooper zu erschießen, wovon Jack sie abhalten will. Sie schießt ihm in den Kopf, woraufhin er scheinbar Tod zu Boden sinkt. Als sie Gwen töten will, steht Jack jedoch wieder von den Toten auf, woraufhin sich Suzie erschießt. Gwen weiß somit vor den anderen von Jacks Unsterblichkeit, sie entwickelt sich in kurzer Zeit zu Jacks engster Vertrauten (Everything Changes). 2007 hält sich Jack eine Zeit lang in London auf und zieht in den Powell Estate, um auf Rose Tylers Mutter Jackie aufzupassen - und eventuell den Doctor wieder zu treffen. Gemeinsam mit Jackie bekommt er es mit den Harvesters zu tun und legt ihnen das Handwerk (Wednesdays For Beginners). Captain Jack und der Zehnte Doctor thumb|270px|Jack mit dem Doctor und Martha 2008 ist es dann endlich soweit: als Jack nach ewigen Zeiten das Geräusch der in Cardiff ankommenden TARDIS hört, verlässt er fluchtartig die Torchwood-Basis (End of Days). Er versucht, wieder an Bord der TARDIS zu gelangen, was dazu führt, dass er, der Doctor und dessen Begleiterin Martha Jones zum Ende des Universums reisen. Dort treffen sie auf die letzten Menschen und auf eine neue Inkarnation des Masters, dem Erzfeind des Doctors (Utopia). Sie folgen ihm durch Zeit und Raum, ins Jahr 2008, wo er als Harold Saxon Premierminister von Großbritannien geworden ist (The Sound of Drums). Es folgt ein Jahr voller Entbehrungen in Gefangenschaft des Masters, an dessen Ende all die Schandtaten durch Marthas Einsatz wieder rückgängig gemacht werden können. Während für den Rest der Erde durch eine Zeitumkehr von einem Jahr und einem Tag nur ein Tag vergangen ist und damit die Herrschaft von Harold Saxon aus der Zeit + dem Gedächtnis der Bevölkerung eliminiert wurden, haben der Doctor, Martha und ihre Familie, Jack und andere UNIT-Mitarbeiter das vor der Zeitumkehr durchlebte Jahr sowie den Kampf mit Saxon noch in Erinnerung. Jack verabschiedet sich vom Doctor und Martha, die auch auf der Erde bleibt und kehrt zu Torchwood zurück (Last of the Time Lords, Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang). Bald darauf stößt Martha Jones, die seit ihrem Abschied vom Doctor für UNIT arbeitet, zum Torchwood-Team hinzu und unterstützt das Team eine Zeit lang (Reset, Dead Man Walking + A Day in the Death). Schwere Verluste, die Kinder der Zeit und Abschied von Freunden thumb|200px|right|Jack und [[Ianto Jones]] thumb|200px|Jack nimmt von Ianto Abschied Nach weiteren Abenteuern erfährt Jack im Jahr 2009 endlich, was aus seinem Bruder wurde: dieser lebte Jahrzehnte als Sklave unter schrecklichen Bedingungen und sinnt nun auf Rache an Jack, den er für seine Situation verantwortlich macht. Dazu spannt er auch Jacks Hass-Liebe John Hart ein, der sich aber letztlich für Jack entscheidet. Neben dem Verlust seines Bruders muss Jack aber auch den Tod zweier Freunde und Kollegen ertragen: Toshiko und Owen sterben bei dem Versuch, die Explosion eines Atomkraftwerkes zu verhindern (Exit Wounds). Als die Erde kurz darauf von den Daleks aus der Milchstraße in die Medusa Kaskade verschoben wird und Davros droht, das gesamte Universum zu zerstören, nimmt die ehemalige Premierministerin Harriet Jones Kontakt zu den sogenannten Kindern der Zeit auf, zu denen auch Jack gehört. Es handelt sich dabei um verschiedene Personen, zu denen der Doctor in den letzten Jahren Kontakt hatte. Gemeinsam versuchen sie den Doctor zu erreichen, damit er ihnen hilft, den Plänen von Davros Einhalt zu gebieten. Dieser Kontakt kommt zustande, wobei Jack nach Rose und Martha auch die neuste Begleiterin des Zehnten Doctors kennenlernt: Donna Noble - die mehr als angetan von Jack ist. Gemeinsam besiegen sie Davros und bringen die Erde mit der TARDIS zurück in die Milchstraße (The Stolen Earth + Journey's End). Später in diesem Jahr kehren die 456 zur Erde zurück und fordern weitere Opfer. Dabei kommt Ianto ums Leben, mit dem Jack eine Beziehung eingegangen ist (Children of Earth: Day Four). Außerdem opfert er für das Wohl der Menschheit das Leben seines Enkelsohns Steven, was wiederum zum endgültigen Bruch mit seiner Tochter Alice führt. Verzweifelt verabschiedet sich Jack von Gwen und begibt sich mit dem Vortex-Manipulator auf ein Raumschiff, dass sich unweit der Erde befindet (Children of Earth: Day Five). 200px|thumb|left|Jack nimmt Abschied vom Doctor Einige Zeit später besucht Jack die Zaggit Zagoo Bar auf einer Raumstation, wo er auf Alonso Frame aufmerksam wird, der ihm sehr gefällt. Plötzlich taucht auch der Zehnte Doctor in der Bar auf und sorgt dafür, dass Jack und Alonso sich näher kommen. Als er sich von Jack verabschiedet, ahnt dieser, dass es das letzte Treffen mit dem Doctor war (The End of Time). Jack und Alonso kommen sich näher, doch die Raumstation wird von einer Kreatur angegriffen, die es zu bekämpfen gilt. Letztendlich kann Jack mit Alonsos Hilfe die Kreatur besiegen und erfährt dann, dass Alonso den Doctor ebenfalls traf. In zwei Fluchtkapseln verlassen sie die Station, werden aber durch einen Meteoritenschauer voneinander getrennt (One Enchanted Evening). Das Wunder der Unsterblichkeit :Torchwood Staffel 4 Neuanfang Nachdem das "Wunder" von Jack und seinen Freunden wieder rückgängig gemacht werden konnte, begibt er sich mit seinem Vortex-Manipulator zum Planeten Cotter Palunis Welt, um sich dort zu erholen (Red Skies). Er kehrt nach Cardiff zurück und unterstützt Andy Davidson dabei, das Geheimnis von "Mr. Unsichtbar" zu lösen (Mr Invincible). Kurz darauf müssen Jack, Gwen, Rhys und Andy einen Versuch der Mandragora Helix, die Erde anzugreifen, stoppen. Im Verlauf dieses Abenteuers schließt sich Jack der Crew der Ice Maiden an. Dieses mit außerirdischer Technologie ausgestattete Schiff wird zeitweise das Hauptquartier des neu gegründeten Torchwood-Instituts (Exodus Code). Rückkehr nach Cardiff :Changes Everything und folgende Vermutung Vermutlich wird Jack im Laufe der Jahrhunderte zum Gesicht von Boe. In der Episode Last of the Time Lords erwähnt er gegenüber dem Doctor und Martha, dass er, weil er von der Boeshane-Halbinsel stammt, früher als Gesicht von Boe bezeichnet wurde. Jacks Unsterblichkeit hätte dann 5.000.000.053 ein Ende, da das Gesicht in diesem Jahr verstirbt, nachdem es den Bewohnern des Planeten Neue Erde das Leben rettet. ru:Джек Харкнесс fr:Capitaine Jack Harkness ro:Jack Harkness es:Jack Harkness en:Jack Harkness he:ג'ק הארקנס Kategorie:Doctor Who Personen Kategorie:Torchwood Personen Kategorie:Begleiter des 9. Doctors Kategorie:Begleiter des 10. Doctors Kategorie:Torchwood-Mitarbeiter Kategorie:Menschen (51. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Einwohner von Cardiff Kategorie:Pseudonyme Kategorie:Menschen (21. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Zeitreisende Kategorie:Teilnehmer des Ersten Weltkrieges Kategorie:Teilnehmer des Zweiten Weltkrieges Kategorie:Raum-Zeit-Anomalien Kategorie:Kinder der Zeit Kategorie:Menschen (20. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Menschen (19. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Menschen (18. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Menschen (1. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Menschen (Ferne Zukunft) Kategorie:Time Agency Kategorie:Opfer einer Gedächtnislöschung Kategorie:Menschen, die in der TARDIS des Doctors waren Kategorie:Unsterbliche